1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording media are divided into tape-shaped magnetic recording media and disk-shaped magnetic recording media, and tape-shaped magnetic recording media, that is, magnetic tapes are mainly used for storage such as data back-up.
As the magnetic tapes, JP1988-249932A (JP-S63-249932A) and JP1989-60819A (JP-H01-60819A) disclose a magnetic tape including a back coating layer (described as a “back layer” in JP1988-249932A (JP-S63-249932A) and JP1989-60819A (JP-H01-60819A)) on a surface side of a non-magnetic support opposite to a surface side provided with a magnetic layer.